


I'm awakened... something is different

by charons_boat



Series: Hunt you like an animal [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha wolf mentioned, Attacking, Being Attacked, Hunting, M/M, Silver Burns, Werewolves, being freed, being turned into a werewolf, instincts, sangyeon is the alpha in case you didn't catch that, silver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/pseuds/charons_boat
Summary: The influence of silver was strong, especially on the night of a full moon. It was definitely enough of a motivator to cause Hyunjae to run wild and attack a redhead wandering through the woods at night.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Series: Hunt you like an animal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765828
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	I'm awakened... something is different

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of blood and being attacked and running into big rocks. people get hurt so.

The cage had been silver, and it had burned my skin. I howled in pain and pled with the moon to free me. It was only after I fell into an exhausted, pained sleep that anything happened.

When I woke up, I could tell something was different. A high-pitched tone went off somewhere in the distance, over and over, repeating incessantly. Some instinct led me to look towards the moon again, and I saw that the cage had been broken open. I took the chance and ran. At first, I was only trying to get away from the place I'd been trapped in, but the need to hunt crashed over me when a bittersweet scent drifted into my nose. I followed it. There was a scream, and the source of the smell began to run. My heart raced and I pushed myself to go faster. I pushed myself to win the chase.

The human would never have been able to outrun me. Not when my blood was running so fast and hot, not when the moon was so bright and full. I lunged and tore through soft skin mercilessly, and the human screamed again. Fear wafted off the boy in thick, heavy waves, and his eyes were screwed shut. I stepped back a step and growled softly. The boy cracked an eye open and covered his wide-open mouth with shaking hands. Tears fell freely from his hands, and I howled at the moon again. He took the opportunity to rise on unsteady legs and try to run. I bowled him over and we rolled down a hill that I hadn't seen.

I shifted somewhere on the way down and pulled the boy close to me, trying to take the brunt of the impacts as we kept rolling. We only stopped when I slammed into a rock, nearly cracking my head on it. My breathing was rough in the sudden silence, and the boy had gone quiet. I keep a tight hold on the boy, though this time it was to ground myself on something other than the feeling of pain. When the boy moved his hand towards my face, I bit him without thinking. He yelped and tried to push me off of him.

"Stop it," I growled. I opened my eyes and glared at him. His face was bloody, and thick red leaked from his nose quickly and easily. He was breathing through his mouth, hot puffs of air.

"Let me go, freak," he demanded. His voice was deeper than I expected from such a soft face. I scoffed.

"You're a freak, too, now. I bit you in both forms, so there's very little chance you won't catch the disease I have," I muttered. He started crying, and I shook my head before loosening my grip on him. "Even human I'll be able to catch you, so don't try to run." He nodded and I stood up.

"Why'd you start chasing me," he asked me. I glanced down at him. His red hair was matted with blood and debris. I rolled my eyes.

"Silver does things to us. In the first moments that we get away from its influence, we're more animal than anything else. I smelled something interesting, and… I decided that I had to chase it," I told him. I smile bitterly. "I hunted you like an animal. You still smell interesting. Has anyone ever told you that you're pretty?" He shook his head. "A shame… you deserve to hear it more."

I reached down and pulled him before shifting back into a wolf. The boy nearly threw up, and my laughter came out as rumbling growls. I pushed him around with my muzzle before he got the message and pulled himself up onto my back. I set off for the packhome with its newest member perched upon my back.

* * *

  
The boy still hadn't woken up. It had been a week since he'd fallen asleep, and his eyes hadn't opened since. The full moon was already gone, but his skin burned with a fever. The virus wasn't being kind to him, and I figured it was partially because of the full moon he'd been bitten under and partially the silver that had been on my skin. We'd found silver burns on his skin two nights ago.

"Wake up, kid," I muttered, knowing he could hear me. Everyone had always said that they could hear the things around them. "We're here to help you. You don't have to do it all alone like this." All my insistence hadn't been enough to wake him up.

"Is he still not awake, Hyunjae?"

Juyeon walked into the tent. His hair dripped water onto his shoulders and down his chest, probably his back too, and I figured he must have just come back from a shower. There weren't enough clouds in the sky to get his hair that wet. I squeezed the boy's hand, waiting for a response, and sighed heavily when I got nothing in return. I shook my head.

"No. He just-- he won't wake up. I don't know why," I told my friend. Every day he stayed unconscious, my mood deteriorated that much more. Everyone in camp told me the same thing: "Hyunjae, lighten up! He's just taking his time!"

"Maybe the Alpha should come in," Juyeon suggested. I tightened my grip without meaning to and let a breath out through my teeth.

"No. He's not coming in here," I gritted out. The Alpha already had enough to worry about. Besides, something about someone else waking the boy up grated on my nerves the wrong way. Juyeon lifted his hands in surrender and took a few steps closer. He only stopped when he was close enough that I could feel the heat radiating off his skin. I calmed down a bit and relaxed my grip, worrying momentarily that I'd hurt the boy again. We still didn't know anything, though I assumed he was in his late teens at the least, if not nearly twenty.

All of a sudden, there was a sharp intake of breath and someone wrapped their arms around me and pulled me away from Juyeon. I looked down and realized it was the red-haired boy. His lips were set into a vicious snarl, and his eyes had gone big and dark. A growl rumbled up his throat and came out sounding more dangerous than anything I'd heard in a while. Juyeon backed away immediately, raising his hands.

"I wasn't doing anything to him. We were just talking about you; he's been really worried because you've been asleep so long," Juyeon explained quickly.

"Fuck off," the boy snarled. Juyeon nodded and shifted his gaze to me.

"I'll go tell the Alpha he's woken up," he said. The boy snarled again and Juyeon left the tent. The redhead let me go the moment Juyeon was gone, turning his angry gaze to me.

"Explain it to me, right now," he demanded, his voice gravelly from disuse and anger.

"Explain what," I asked.

" _Everything_."

"Okay, I will. Just calm down, please. Being angry isn't going to help anything," I told him. He stared at me suspiciously for a moment before nodding and looking away. He started taking deep breaths, and I waited until his eyes lightened. "Okay. Are we good now?" He nodded and looked back at me.

"We're both werewolves. You've been asleep for a week. I think you had more trouble with the virus because I had silver on my skin and in my fur and because you were bitten under a full moon. My name is Lee Jaehyun, but everyone has always called me Hyunjae because there are a few other Jaehyun's in the area. I'll be twenty-three in September. The guy who was in here is Lee Juyeon. He's ranked higher in the pack than I am. We're just friends," I told the boy. He nodded and crossed his arms. His thick lips had a natural pout to them.

"Okay. My name is Kim Sunwoo. I turned twenty last month. What, uh… what happens now," he asked. He sounded very small and scared. I took his hand as gently as I could.

"We'll have to go see the Alpha before the day is over, but we can get you a shower before that if you want. I wouldn't let anyone shower you while you were asleep because I figured that would've upset you," I told him. He looked surprised.

"Oh. Uhm, thanks. I wouldn't have minded if it was you, though. I've already seen you naked. Oh! Why did I get so protective over you?"

"Ah, that… I think it's just because I'm the one who turned you. We're bonded because of that," I told him. He glanced down at his hand and the dark red scar on it. It matched the shape of my teeth, and if he had a mirror, he'd be able to see the angry red lines down his back. He had a few small scars on his face and a few more on his hands, all of which had already faded to a light pink or white. "Let's go get you cleaned up, okay?" He nodded and let me pull him to his feet. His legs were shaky and he leaned on me the whole way. People tried to hide their stares, but I could feel them. I was sure Sunwoo could too.


End file.
